


Honesty

by Inte1eon



Series: Echoverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because she deserves better, Crossover, Crossover Friendships, Crushes, Drabble, Fixing Serena (Pokemon), Gen, Headcanon, Light Angst, Loss, Other, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: "Never give up until the end...right?"
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Serena (Pokemon), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Series: Echoverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734490
Kudos: 6





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> (Multi-Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover along with Pokemon, AU for ARC-V)

_"And Serena's Life Points have hit zero!"_ Melissa announced. _"In an impressive comeback, Misty Waterflower is progressing to the Top Eight of the Crossfire Tournament!"_  
  
While people around the stadium cheered for the thrilling Action Duel, Serena stood in place out of stunned silence. Her mouth was slightly open. Her rival for Ash's love just nuked her combination and defeated her. She turned to the scoreboard next, showing her that Misty was still in the clear at two-thousand Life Points. Unable to make a sound, her hands shook while she deactivated her Duel Disk. As tears began to fill her eyes, she believed that Misty was smirking at her confidently for her win.  
  
It was not the case. Serena couldn't see that Misty was ignoring the cheers and looking at her out of concern.  
  
Too much was going on at once in her head. Serena turned and broke into a sprint out of the arena and away from the public eye. She didn't care about her destination. She just wanted Ash to come to her right now.  
  
In the wings, Yugi released a breath and went off to find Serena.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Ash asked.  
  
"To try and find Serena," Yugi explained. "I don't think she'll be recovering from that fast."  
  
"I'll find her!" Ash volunteered. "She'll need support!"  
  
"Not yours," Mai's voice reasoned. "You've heard her proposal: if she won the tournament, you were going to come with her to this Hoenn place. Something had happened to her there, and I don't know what. All I can guess is that she was dead set on becoming your travel buddy, and that backfired on her."  
  
"How do you know this?" Brock asked.  
  
"Call it a woman's intuition," Mai told him.  
  
The blonde looked to Yugi next.  
  
"Get going," she instructed. "You've been in her shoes once before."  
  
"Right," Yugi agreed before running off.  
  
Once he was out of the wings, Ash watched with some concern. Was Mai right in her predictions? He wouldn't know unless he got an answer, but that wasn't coming anytime soon.

* * *

Yugi found her stepping out of the Women's Room looking a little better than before, but still distraught.  
  
"Hey there," Yugi greeted with concern. "I saw the whole Duel. I know I shouldn't be here, being the guy who taught Misty."  
  
"Then why come to me?" Serena questioned with a bit of anger. "I need to find Ash."  
  
"You seemed like you needed help, that's all," Yugi reasoned.  
  
_"Your_ help?" Serena asked. "You don't even know me that well."  
  
"And vice versa, but do I need a reason to help someone in need?"  
  
Serena chose to listen up that time. There was something about his words that were tuning out her desire to run to Ash.  
  
"One of my greatest rivals is a man named Seto Kaiba," Yugi began. "Ever since our first Duel, he's pushed me to my limits. One day, I almost overstepped my boundaries. He would've died from that. Kaiba was trying to save his little brother, but who was I to put my grudge against him first?"  
  
While he did tweak the story a bit, the words were honest. Who knew he was so shaken up by that Duel?  
  
"Mai ended up reasoning with me, as did Joey and my friends," he finished. "She told me that a person could learn more from defeat than victory."  
  
"And...that ended up being true?" Serena asked him.  
  
"Yes. I was able to do some soul-searching from it and faced my demons," Yugi said. "It doesn't hurt now as much as it does back then."  
  
Serena looked down at those thoughts. Maybe this Yugi person has a point.  
  
"Never give up until the end...right?" she questioned.  
  
"What did you say?" Yugi asked.  
  
"When I was younger, Ash helped me by telling me these words," she explained. "When you told me your story, everything I know about those words just flew out the window. Do they even mean anything anymore?"  
  
Yugi just smiled at this.  
  
"I think you'll figure out their true meaning as you Duel more," he guessed. "You'll see. I'm speaking from experience."


End file.
